We propose to conduct a panel study on 125 former addicts and a portion of their social networks across a three year period. We will address two sets of questions about social networks and addict re-entry: 1. What are the characteristics (both structural and functional) of former addicts' networks? How do these network characteristics change over time? How do these characteristics differ from the properties of networks found in the "normal" population? 2. What are the consequences of social networks' characteristics for the re-entry of former addicts? Are the processes of re-entry similar for those persons who have similar networks? Are there identifiable positive and negative network properties which facilitate or impede successful re-entry? Our analysis perspective on these questions will be comprised of three methodologies: 1) A social-psychological quantitative examination that focuses on specific network characteristics and their effects on re-entry: 2) A structural sociological investigation (also quantitative) that focuses on the overall patterns of relations in the networks and the effects of similarity in role and status of re-entry pathways; and 3) A qualitative case study approach that focuses on the individual-level processes of re-entry.